Think Twice
by obscurewriter05
Summary: Bickslow and Lucy are probably the most surprising couple in Fairy Tail, but after devastation hits them and he leaves her will Lucy cope? And when she moves on how will he react? Rated T but may change later on. TRIGGERS! so beware! BixLu with a hints of LoLu and GrayLu
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I found the cover photo on pintrest. If anyone knows who to credit for it let me so I can give them the credit. I tweaked it but the original is not mine. Just so everyone is aware. :)**

* * *

He dropped her hand, looking anywhere but at the blonde who was looking at him in confusion. His heart clenched as he stared at the beauty that stood before him and for a moment he almost lost his nerve. She was beautiful, smart, sassy, and a lot of fun, but he knew he couldn't keep on pretending when it was hurting both of them.

"Lucy," He whispered softly, brushing back a strand of blonde hair that had fallen in front of her chocolate eyes.

She looked up at him, dread filling her. Here it was. The moment that she had seen coming for weeks now - ever since they lost the baby. She grabbed his hand in her own, knowing it wasn't enough to make him stay, but hoping that it would stave off the heartbreak for just a few more moments.

" Bicsklow." She whispered, kissing him softly.

He pushed her away, kindly. If he was going to do this he had to keep his wits about him and kissing her would definitely make him forget what it was that he needed to do. Whether he really wanted to do it or not was a completely different matter.

"Lucy, you know I care for you," He started, looking at his feet.

She nodded eagerly, trying to hold onto the hope that this wasn't what she thought it was.

"I care for you, too," She whispered, stepping toward him.

He stepped back, looking away.

"I wish you wouldn't. It would make things so much easier if you didn't," He whispered, staring out over the river.

He had brought her here because he wanted to be alone when he did it. He didn't want everyone else to overhear him or anyone to butt in. Looking at the place he had chosen he wondered if it had really been that great of an idea though. He'd brought his girlfriend to one of the most beautiful spots in Magnolia just so that he could break up with her. He sighed before looking back at the girl who was looking at him with worried eyes.

"Bix, What's going on?" She asked.

"This is it, Luce. I can't keep pretending things are okay between us when they're not," He answered. "I'll always love you, you'll always be dear to me, but I can't."

"You can't what?"

"Be with you anymore. Pretend like I'm okay when I'm not. That baby - I'm sorry," He forced the words out before turning on his heel and fleeing, feeling like a criminal for leaving her alone back there.

* * *

Lucy watched him go, tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. She had loved Bickslow, completely and utterly and even after they lost the baby she thought he would stay with her, that they would try to work through it together. She was wrong. She stood in gathering darkness for a long time, tears slowly running down her face before she turned and started back toward her apartment, where she collapsed onto her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

It was no surprise to her when, sometime later, Loke forced his way through his gate to comfort his wizard. He kept quiet, stroking her hair while she cried herself out. Loke swore that if he ever saw that Seith mage again the two of them were going to have a conversation on breaking Lucy's heart.

Lucy looked up into a pair of hazel eyes and wondered how long Loke had been there, holding her while she cried her eyes out over a boy that the spirit didn't even like. She sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"I'm sorry for that," She whispered, looking down at her bed.

The spirit shook his head, staring at her, "It's alright, Lucy. That jerk never deserved you in the first place."

Lucy smiled at the man before her as he bent down and gently placed a kiss on her lips, deepening it when the celestial mage didn't pull away.

* * *

Bickslow watched as the girl who's heart he'd broken sat across the hall from him, talking to Cana and Mira about something that he couldn't quite make out. His heart ached at the sight of her smile and he wondered if he'd made a huge mistake breaking it off with her. He had thought he'd be happier without her, but now he was wondering if maybe she was his happiness.

He still remembered the day he'd asked her out. Everyone had thought she liked Natsu and had told him that he didn't have a chance with the beautiful blonde, but, never one to back down from a challenge, he had asked her out anyway. What really surprised him was that she had agreed. Surprisingly, the two had made a good pair. Their magics were similar enough that they understood what the other was talking about when they discussed magic. She kept him grounded while he had taught her how to free her thinking from the restrictions that her father had placed on her. It soon became a common sight to see the two together.

He'd broken that, though, we he had left her standing on that grassy hill last night. His heart broke a little at the thought of her tears.

"Lost in thought?" Lisanna asked, plopping down next to him.

"Something like that," He replied, not really paying much attention to the Take-Over Mage.

"You broke up with her, didn't you?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

He looked at her, startled, "I thought it was what everyone wanted."

"No, what everyone wanted was for you to be happy. Were you happy with her?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes."

The mage sighed, walking away and leaving him to his thoughts.

 _Lucy._

* * *

Lucy smiled at her friends, trying to ignore the stare coming from the direction of her ex-boyfriend. She put on this face as if to show him she wasn't hurting, when deep down she still wanted to scream and cry. On top of that, now she was feeling shame from the kiss Loke and her had shared last night.

 _Kiss_? She thought to herself. _You mean make out session, Lucy. You idiot, you can't date a spirit. You don't even love him._

Despite her silent scolding, Lucy wondered if the spirit would show up tonight again. She hadn't realized that she'd zoned out until Mira waved a hand in front of her face.

"Lucy," She called. "Earth to Lucy."

Lucy looked up, grinning, "Yea Mira?"

"Did something happen between you and Bickslow? He keeps looking over here but he doesn't seem to want to actually join us," She asked.

The other girls around the table froze, looking at Lucy expectantly. They all knew that things had been rocky between the couple for the last few weeks, though only Erza had known why, being the one who had found Lucy the night of the miscarriage. Lucy looked down wiping away the tears that were gathering in her eyes again.

"He broke up with me - last night," She whispered, refusing to meet their eyes.

Erza gripped her sword, standing, "I'll kill him."

Lucy placed a hand on her friend's arm.

"It's okay, Erza. Really," She whispered. "I should have known it was coming."

"But Lucy, you two need each other. Especially after the -" Erza cut herself off, remembering the other girls around them. If Lucy wanted them to know, she'd tell them. Until then Erza would remain silent on the subject.

"After the what?" Cana and Levy asked in unison.

Lucy looked down at her hands, the same hands that had meticulously counted the days and hours until she could tell her friends about her pregnancy. The hands that had started building a crib with her boyfriend whom she was sure was going to ask her to marry him. She had wanted to wait until they were sure, then of course, by the time they were she'd lost the baby, hemorrhaging so bad that Erza had carried her to the hospital, completely bypassing Porlyusica's place, and called Bickslow to come down. Those same fingers she stared down at had once gripped her stomach in fear, then held tightly to her boyfriend's hand as the doctor had explained to them the baby was lost. Tears spilled down her cheeks unnoticed and unchecked.

"Lucy?" Levy asked softly, touching her shoulder.

Erza scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder, making soft noises of comfort as she shot a glare across the room at Bickslow, who was looking back guiltily. Even from where he sat he could see the tears streaming down Lucy's face and he longed to go over there and hold her.

Before he could move, Loke had appeared, wrapping his arms around his mistress's shoulders. The other girls looked in surprised at the spirit's appearance. Was Lucy really so upset that it had distressed her spirits enough for one of them to force his gate open to be there?

"I'll kill him," He whispered softly, holding her to him.

She shook her head against his chest, tears still leaking.

"It's not his fault," She whispered.

"This is. Maybe the -" He stopped, causing the girls to look confused once more.

Mira stood, grabbing Lucy's hand.

"That's it. You're coming with us," She said in a tone that broke no argument.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, wiping her tears with her free hand as Loke disappeared once more.

"We're going back to your place and you're going to tell us _exactly_ what is going on," The take-over mage said, pulling her out the door, the other girls following behind.

Lucy shot Erza a panicked look. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell them everything, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to. Erza looked back at her, calmly following behind the other girls and Lucy felt a surge of gratitude that at least someone else who knew would be there for her. She knew that if it got to be too much Erza would take care of it.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they reached her apartment Lucy allowed the girls in, allowing them to get comfortable while she settled close to Erza, knowing that she was going to need the woman before she finished what they were demanding to know. She was surprised to see almost every girl from the guild on her floor, including Bisca, Lisanna, Evergreen, and Laki. They were all taking this more seriously than she realized, for which she was grateful.

"Lucy, what happened to your pink comforter?" Levy asked as she wrapped the new purple one around Lucy, who hadn't realized that she had been shivering.

Lucy smiled timidly, "That's actually part of the story."

The girls looked at her expectantly and, without further introduction, Lucy launched into her story explaining that seven months ago she had woken up to realize she'd missed her period four days ago. She told them how she had waited for another month before going to Porlyusica, who had told her the happy news. She'd immediately called Bickslow and they agreed to wait until they were out of the danger zone before they told anyone else. They began planning a future in secret, discussing names, where they would live, everything. They were going to take the next step forward.

"We agreed that after three months we would start telling people. I was glad when the fourth month came around because I was tired of the weight comments I was getting from Happy and Natsu. Now I could tell them the reason I was gaining weight. It was so exciting for me," Lucy smiled at the memory before her face clouded.

Erza and Bisca each took a hand. Erza because she knew what happened next, Bisca because, though Lucy hadn't said it yet, she could sense that this was going to end in heartbreak for the Celestial Spirit Mage. Lucy squeezed their hands in silent gratitude as tears pricked at her eyes.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked, not noticing how upset Lucy seemed.

Lucy took a breath and related how she'd fallen down her stairs the next day. Erza had found her a while later and wrapped her in her comforter before taking her to the hospital. She confessed that she didn't remember a lot and had to be filled in on the details later, when she learned she'd lost the baby. For a while all she could do was sit and cry.

"That's when things got rocky between us. All I wanted to do was talk about it, but Bix withdrew into himself. He didn't want to discuss it, he didn't even want to think about it. I think he blamed me for the loss," Lucy said bitterly, wrapping her arms around herself.

* * *

Lisanna berated herself silently and no one noticed when the mage left, storming back to the guild where she found Bickslow still sitting in the same spot he was before.

"You have an awful lot of nerve," She hissed at him as she sat across from him.

He looked at her, startled, "Why's that?"

"Lucy is in pain. A lot of pain! And you dump her when she needs you the most. What on earth is wrong with you?" She cried, slapping him.

The noise caused the guild to fall silent as everyone turned, looking at Lisanna in surprise.

"Sis?" Elfman asked, hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Ask Bickslow," She sneered. "I have a friend who needs me."

Without another word she stormed out of the guild, causing everyone to watch her leave in bewilderment.

"Sorry, Bix, I don't know what came over her," Elfman whispered to the Seith mage.

He waved a hand as he watched her leave, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Don't worry about it. I think I know. And I'm pretty sure I deserved it."

* * *

Lucy was surprised by how many of them comforted her while threatening to kill her newly made ex-boyfriend. She finally held up their hands to stop them.

"This is why I wanted to keep it quiet," She whispered. "Yes, we lost a baby, but he has to be hurting, too. Besides, if he really doesn't want to be with me, then it's good we don't have a little one that would be hurt by all of this."

The rest of the girls looked at her in awe, surprised at how good she was being about the whole thing, which only made them want to kick his ass even more. They remained silent until Juvia spoke.

"Natsu and Gray-sama will kill him if they ever find out," The water mage whispered, causing the girls to go into another round of chatter.

Lucy smiled softly, thankful that she had so many friends. She was surprised to find Bisca next to her once more, one of her arms wrapped around Lucy protectively.

"I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Asuka. We almost did once and it was the worst pain I've ever felt, so I can't even imagine your pain," Bisca whispered, shuddering at the thought of losing her only child.

Lucy hugged her, glad that someone was there who at least had an idea of the pain that she felt every day. She listened to the girls as they discussed possible vengeance tactics, sighing in disbelief. She knew that Bickslow did what he thought he had to do. She didn't know how he was feeling, but she knew the pain he had to be going through. After all, he had been as excited, if not more so, as she had been at the idea of their child.

* * *

Bickslow sat in quiet contemplation for a long time, serious thinking wasn't his strong suit, he preferred the happy, laid-back approach, but right now he felt it was required. Lucy had to have finally told the girls about Baby Bix. He was proud of her for finally talking to someone, even if he wasn't ready for it yet. He understood when Lissy was mad, too, but he didn't understand why no one realized that he was hurting just as much as Lucy was. That baby was going to be their future, and it had been ripped from them in an instant on the whim of some higher power.

"Bickslow, are you alright?"

He looked up to see Freed sitting down across from him, looking at him in concern.

"Sure," He grinned. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you broke up with Lucy. After years of waiting and wanting her and three years together and you broke up with her. I know things have been rocky, but I thought you two would pull through it. She was always so good to you and you seemed to really care for her. Not only that, but she changed you," Freed said softly.

"Change me how?" The Seith mage demanded.

Freed smiled, "You're becoming more mature. Just now I watched you sit in silence, thinking. It's a strange thing, but a good thing."

Bickslow looked down, "Yeah, well, something happened between us. Something bad, and I'm not sure I could handle being with her anymore. I should have been there for her and I wasn't."

Freed looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. If Bickslow wanted to say more on the subject he would. Until then the Rune Mage would wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was relieved to see the last of the girls leave. It had felt good to talk to them and finally admit to the guild that was constantly eating away at her, but she was exhausted now. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Loke appeared soon after she'd changed into her pajamas and just held her for a long time. She was thankful for the spirit, he always knew exactly what she needed. Finally he stood and wordlessly made his way into her kitchen where he prepared her a nice cup of cocoa, handing it to with a soft smile.

Lucy set the cup down a few minutes later, studying the spirit intently. He studied her back and neither of them said a word for a long moment.

"Loke," She whispered, finally breaking the comfortable silence. "What happened last night-"

He held up a hand, interrupting her, "I know. It was wrong of me to kiss you like that, but you seemed lost. Don't fear, Princess, it will not happen again."

Lucy nodded in relief, thankful that he understood the difficult position she was in.

"However," He added after another moment of silence. "Should you ever need my service, for anything, you can call me. I realized that I cannot replace Bickslow, but if you ever need someone, for whatever, I will be here."

He kissed her hand gently before vanishing back to his world. Lucy stared dumbfounded at the spot that he had been sitting for a long time. She'd always known that Loke had crush on her, at least, since she'd saved him. She hadn't realized just how deep his feelings for her ran though. To think that he would be willing to take a backseat to anyone, to allow her to use him for whatever she was in need of.

She blushed, silently scolding herself for even thinking about him in that way. Loke was a friend, a good one, and she couldn't ruin it by using him in such a way. Could she?

* * *

Bickslow was finally leaving the guild as Mira started turning out the lights for the night. He hadn't said or done much the whole night except what his guild while he thought, but he really didn't want to go home to his empty apartment. He shivered as he thought about how awful it was last night without Lucy to greet him with a laugh or her cooking.

At that moment, more than anything else, he wanted to run to her apartment and tell her that he'd made an awful mistake, that he wanted and needed her to be in his life. He shook his head after a moments, knowing that it was the loneliness that was making him feel that way, and continued on his walk home.

Disappointment still managed to flood through him when he flicked on the lights to his place to find it utterly devoid of life.

"Just how I feel," He muttered, kicking off his shoes and removing his helmet.

He rubbed his head, remembering once more that he really needed a haircut. He was subconsciously picked up his communication lacrima, determined to call Lucy and ask her to send Cancer over, when he remembered that he couldn't do that kind of thing anymore and set it back down with a sigh.

"Daddy."

He looked up, grinning at his 'Babies'. He'd forgotten that they were still following him around for the day.

"Hey, kids," He answered as they floated in front of him.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Pippi asked, floating in front of him.

Bickslow's face fell as he gathered the dolls in his arms.

"Mommy's not going to be coming around anymore, kids," He whispered.

"Why?" The five echoed each other as the floated around him.

He sighed, unsure how to explain it.

"She's just gone," He whispered.

"Gone, gone," Pappa repeated sadly.

Bickslow nodded, just as sad.

He remembered the first time the dolls had seen Lucy after Bickslow had told them to call her mommy. They'd come flying in, tackling her as they yelled 'Mommy, mommy.' She'd been delighted to hear it, knowing they called Bickslow 'Daddy.' After that she started calling them her kids and would always bestow a kiss upon each of them.

Then when they'd lost the baby that had changed. Their calls of 'mommy' must have seemed less loving and more mocking to her and often she would burst into tears until Bickslow finally told them that they couldn't call her mommy anymore. Not to her face anyway. He still wasn't sure which had broken her heart more - when they called her mommy or when they stopped.

He sighed and laid back on his bed, no longer feeling hungry. He missed his Lucy a great deal, but he was determined that it would be better for them to be apart. After all, it had only been a day since they broke up, so of course he was going to miss the girl that had been a big part of his life the last few years. Rolling over he studied the picture she had framed for him. In it she was sitting on his shoulder, pulling her mouth open to stick her own tongue out. Of course, he was sticking his out as well. It was one of the few times she had gotten him to wear regular clothes without his visor and the two seemed so goofy looking together.

She had laughed so hard when she saw the picture, pointing out to him that instead of looking crazy and fierce like he did, she just looked like a little kid mimicking him. He agreed, but secretly he thought it looked adorable and had demanded she let him keep a copy. He sighed and pushed it into a drawer. The last thing he needed or wanted was to be reminded of such a happy time.

* * *

On the other side of town, Lucy was contemplating the same picture, smiling fondly at the memories it conjured up. She had taken it out to remind herself why getting into a relationship with Loke, especially now, was a bad idea. Instead she found herself recalling all the memories she had of Bickslow - good and bad. This was a bad idea, she knew, but if it kept her from accepting Loke's offer then she was determined to do it every single night. She couldn't date a spirit, it wouldn't work.

She wondered if she really meant it after the third time she said it or if she was just trying to convince herself of it.

* * *

 **AN: Oh my goodness! Thank you for all your reviews and likes! I was a little worried about writing a Bickslow x Lucy pairing, but you guys have put my mind at ease. I'm so glad that everyone is liking it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed without a word between the two mages, both of them lost too much in their own sorrow to notice the other one was in just as much pain though the rest of the guild noticed it. Gray and Natsu exchanged concerned looks as Lucy walked into the guild, seeming just a little brighter than she had the day before. Levy, wrapped in Gajeel's arms, noticed in as well and hoped that the blonde was starting to move on from Bickslow.

Across the guild hall another set of eyes, hidden behind a visor, also noticed how her smile seemed more genuine than it had only days earlier. Bickslow sat back in his chair, allowing himself to be distracted by the movements of various women in the guild. His eyes kept drifting back to the Celestial Spirit mage, however, as she sat between Natsu and Gray, laughing at something one of them had said.

He wanted to yell at them, to demand that Lucy stop flirting so obviously with the two. Until now he hadn't thought he would be jealous of anyone Lucy chose to move on with, but right now a fiery rage burned through him, making him hate her two best friends. He stood quickly, knocking his chair over as he stormed out of the guild to find amusement elsewhere. He couldn't stay and watch his ex with those two.

* * *

Lucy looked up in surprise as Bickslow stormed out of the guild. Anyone who didn't know him would assume that he was just leaving because he was bored. Lucy knew him better than anyone else and, despite the visor that hid most of his face, she could see the fury that was written across it. His shoulders were stiff, his face turned down in a scowl, and he seemed like he was in a hurry to get out of the guild hall. After a moment she turned back to Natsu and Gray, pretending like she'd never noticed her ex-lover as she listened intently to what they were saying.

"Umm... hey, Luce, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gray finally managed. "Alone?"

Lucy looked at him in concern before nodding, not noticing the thumbs up that Natsu gave his friend as Gray pulled her off into a more private area of the guild.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Lucy asked in concern as he lead her into an abandoned room.

He shut the door quietly before turning back to her.

"I was just thinking," He started. "You and Bickslow were together a long time."

"Yeah."

"Well, do you think you'll ever be able to let him go?"

Lucy laughed lightly, "Gray, I loved Bickslow with my whole heart. You know that as well as anyone, but he hurt me a lot. Trust me, I've let him go."

Gray hesitated a moment before finally working up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

"Then do you think you'd be willing to give me a chance?"

Lucy looked at him in surprise. All the years they spent together he'd never given her any sign that he was the slightest bit interested in her. She'd always thought that maybe he was secretly into Juvia and was playing hard to get, but now she was unsure.

"But Juvia -"

"Juvia and I finally agreed that it was better if the two of us remain friends rather than allowing her to pursue this romantic relationship that she's been hoping for."

Lucy smiled, her first real smile in quite some time.

"I would love to go on a date with you then," She answered, brightly.

Gray smiled back at her, his heart in his throat.

* * *

Bickslow woke up slowly, feeling a curtain of hair on his arm. He shifted and his other arm landed on something soft. Opening one eye the first thing he saw was the blonde hair that was sprawled across his bed. For a brief moment his heart soared as he thought Lucy had returned to him. Then he noticed that the chest was a little too flat, the curves sharper, the blonde duller, and the legs longer.

He sighed heavily. Once more he'd taken home a strange girl who, he was sure, looked too much like his ex-girlfriend under the dim lights after a few too many beers. The girl rolled over and hummed in contentment before opening her eyes, which were green and not the brown he loved so much.

"Who's Lucy?" She asked, sleepily.

He froze in the act of putting on some pants.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, you kept calling me Lucy. My name's Candy," She answered.

Bickslow shrugged, "Must have misheard you."

"Must have been one stupid girl to let you go."

He opened his mouth to protest when she continued on.

"Must have been one hell of a girl for you to still be calling out her name."

Bickslow hung his head, "I'm sorry."

She smiled brightly as she finished dressing, turning so he could zip her up. She turned back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it, babe. If you ever need some release feel free to call me. The number's on your counter. I don't mind you calling me Lucy or anything else you want to call me. I don't expect anything from you but a mutual release of tension."

Bickslow watched her as she skipped out of his apartment, winking at him. For a moment he was stunned, then he started to wonder if maybe things could work out for him after all.

He was actually feeling pretty good about himself when he walked into the guild an hour later. That went downhill the moment he opened the doors and saw Lucy's fingers entwined with Gray's as they leaned close together, talking in low voices. Something that the two of them used to do, before everything had gone wrong.

* * *

Lucy didn't notice her ex as he watched them. She was surprised at how easy dating Gray was. Not like being with Bickslow, where dating was as easy and breathing, but pretty close. She felt she could actually grow to love this ice mage in front of her. Gray was still the same as he was when they were friends, but something in him had changed. He was more caring, more talkative and Lucy couldn't help but wonder if this was the real Gray as she spoke in low tones to him about her life. He was a great listener, keeping her hand in his own as she explained everything that had happened between Bickslow and herself.

He grinned at her a lot and a few times stroked her hand with his fingers as she told him the sadder aspects of their relationship. So intent on their conversation were they that never even noticed the Seith mage as he turned on his heel and fled the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Bickslow hated that Lucy and Gray were dating. He silently fumed about it, wondering why she had chosen to date the ice mage. He stared at the picture that stayed in his drawer, because he couldn't bare to throw it out. Didn't she love him at all? Didn't she know how much he wanted her back? He laid his head back on his pillow. Why did he ever leave her in the first place? At the time it had seemed like a good idea, like his happiness depended on it.

He shifted in his bed, so he could stare at the picture of the two of them. Whatever could have possessed him to think he could be happy without her? She was the single most important thing in his universe and without her he felt lost. He sighed, too late for that now, though. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Lucy was enjoying her time with Gray. Kissing him softly, she said goodnight, wondering what adventure the two of them would go on tomorrow. Her smile slipped once she was inside her apartment. Being with Gray was fun, but it wasn't the same as being with Bickslow. She sighed, thumping her head against her door. She knew she needed to forget to Seith Mage. He had left her after all, so why was still concerned with him. She shook her head as she taped the photo strip of Gray and her to her fridge, smiling at the memory they had created.

No, Gray was not Bickslow, but that was the appeal. She knew he wouldn't intentionally break her heart. Gray was serious, grounded like the Seith Mage had never been, while still being a lot of fun to be around. The two were similar enough that Lucy knew that she would enjoy being with Gray while being different enough that it would never be the same and she would never mix the two up in her mind.

She hummed softly as she wrapped herself in the shirt he had given her, her smile coming back once more. The humming stopped, however, when she noticed the black rose that was sitting on her bed. Her smile fell away and tears filled her eyes as she lifted the flower. There was no note, but there didn't need to be one.

Whenever Bickslow had something important to tell her he left her a black rose somewhere in her apartment. It had become a custom after asking her out while holding one. She sat heavily on her bed, staring at the rose. She could meet him, they always met in the same place and she knew that he would wait there for a full twenty-four hours before deciding that she wasn't coming, he was surprisingly patient with these sort of things. She shook her head, meeting him could be a huge mistake though.

She did something she'd never done before. She threw the rose away, ignoring it as she crawled into bed, drifting to sleep.

* * *

Bickslow clenched his fists in anger, watching as Lucy so carelessly tossed his flower away. She'd never rejected him before and now it was killing him to know that was what she was doing. She didn't understand how much he needed to speak with her, to tell her that he'd messed up big time. The two had rarely fought, mostly because he was too easy going to allow things to get to him and most of the time he would just go along with whatever she said.

Now, however, he knew that a fight was brewing. He wasn't going to give up until he got to say his piece, even if it meant leaving her a dozen roses or confronting her in guild. He was determined to tell her how he felt.

"What are you doing out here?" A cold voice asked.

Bickslow turned to see the very person he was the most angry with standing behind him, arms crossed.

"I came to check on my girl," He replied in annoyance.

"In case you haven't been paying attention, she's not _your_ girl anymore. You left her, now she's with _me_ ," Gray replied, just as irritated.

"She's still my girl. She will always be my girl because she was mine first."

Gray growled, "You'd better watch what you say."

"Or what? You're going to turn me into a popsicle? I'm sure that Lucy would really love it if you did that," Bickslow sneered.

Gray shrugged, "She might. She's still pretty torn up about what you did to her."

Bickslow growled, "What I did was for her own good. She didn't need to be with someone like me, not after what happened."

"You mean the baby?" Gray asked. "Yeah, she really needed you then, you moron. She was hurting and you just dropped her like her feelings meant nothing."

"I 'dropped' her as you say because she was hurting. She needed someone else, someone who could be there for her and take care of her like I couldn't."

Gray looked at him in surprise. No one had ever thought that Bickslow blamed himself for the miscarriage, but here he was, looking bitter and defeated as he confessed that he had failed the one person he cared about.

"You _really_ think that? You _really_ think that if you had been there then Lucy and you would be having a beautiful baby?" Gray demanded.

Bickslow's shoulder's slumped as he nodded. Gray sighed and sat down across from the man, staring at him in defeat.

"I think you both would have witnessed the lost of a beautiful life," Gray replied. "It just wasn't time yet, but that's not a reason to leave Lucy. That's the reason to hold her close and try again when you're ready."

Bickslow looked away, staring up into the window that he knew was Lucy's.

"You really care for her?" Bickslow asked.

Gray nodded, gravely, "I do."

"Then take care of her, alright? I had a chance and I blew it."

Gray watched the strange man leave, a thoughtful expression on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy was humming quietly to herself when a heavy body sat down beside her. For a long moment she didn't bother looking up, knowing that there were only three people in the guild who had that kind of heaviness to them that would sit by her. Reedus wouldn't mind that she wasn't paying attention, he actually preferred to paint his subjects when they weren't looking at him. Elfman, if he had anything to say, would speak whether she was paying attention or not.

Which left Laxus. Sighing she turned, unsurprised at seeing the lightening dragon slayer sitting next to her, eyeing her cautiously. With a jerk of his head he turned and stalked away, which only made Lucy sigh louder as she followed after him into an empty hallway.

"What do you want, Laxus?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned against the wall.

He mirrored her, leaning against the wall opposite her.

"I want you to explain to me why my craziest team member hasn't been in the guild for over a week now," He replied.

"Like I know. In case you hadn't heard, Bickslow and I are no longer an item," Lucy shot at him in irritation.

"Yeah, I heard," Laxus rolled his eyes. "You're dating stripper boy now."

Lucy sighed in exasperation, "Then what makes you think that I would have any idea where Bickslow is or why he hasn't been coming into the guild lately?"

Laxus leaned forward, "I know about the roses, Lucy. And I know he left one at your apartment a week ago. Now something was said or done because he hasn't shown up since then and Evergreen and Freed have both tried his apartment and he's not there."

Lucy shrugged, though concern showed on her face, "He's not at home?"

"Now do you see my concern? His babies are there - completely immobile by the way - but he's gone."

Lucy visably paled at that, Bickslow liked to stay in his place when he wasn't at the guild or out on a job, but she knew he would occasionally leave to do something crazy or go out with his friends. However, his 'babies' being alone and immobile - that was something Bickslow only did under extreme circumstance - or when he was having sex.

Lucy looked at Laxus with concern, "I will help you look for him, but don't think this change anything between me and him. I'm happy with Gray."

Laxus shrugged, "Whatever. I just need Bickslow back."

* * *

Bickslow sat in the dark, staring into it. He'd been sitting in the abandoned building for almost a week now, just thinking. He knew that he should probably go to the guild, or at least go home, because The Thunder Legion would probably be looking for him. He couldn't seem to get up the energy to move or even care, however.

He had discovered this place with Lucy on one of their many nightly walks. It had once been an amusement park, but had been abandoned, left to rot and decay. After the discovery the two would come down here to wander and sit and talk. Bickslow had found the switch that turned everything on and once in a while they would turn everything on and run around like crazy kids, riding the rides and playing the games, though they rarely took anything they won, at least, not out of the building.

He smiled as he sat down in the room they had dubbed "their" room. In it held a collection of everything they had won over the years. His winnings were piled in a jumble since he was always using them for his Seith Magic, but he never touched Lucy's and she had them all spread out nice and neat so she could admire them. There was a bookshelf in there as well where she put the ones she had considered most important: The ones he won her. They were better taken care of, each with a paper stuck to it that read when he'd won it, why he won it, and what she'd named it. Standing before it now, he felt the tears he'd been holding back start to surface once again as he read them.

 _Mr. Bear, October first year, for accidently stepping on my toes._

 _Lizard Head (or Komoto), April second year, for calling me stupid when he was mad._

The list continued on. He noticed, however, that compared to the first two years, the third year shelf seemed almost empty. He hung his head in shame, knowing that their last year had been awful and neither of them had come to the amusement park during that time. He turned and looked at his pile before taking her notebook from underneath her largest stuffed animal and beginning to label each of them and put them on the shelf.

When he'd finished there was quite a collection crammed up there, each labeled exactly as she would. He was surprised at how easily the worst of their times came back to him and how much he regretted each one. The biggest one he set in front of the shelf.

 _Bicky, April third year, for not being there when I needed him the most._

The tears that he had been keeping suppressed all week under a layer of anger finally sprang free and he sat down in front of the display, allowing his tears to flow freely.

* * *

Lucy knew of only one place the Bickslow might have gone that the Thunder Legion wouldn't know about. Cutting through alleyways, she ran, hoping that he was there. If not, then their beloved Seith Mage had disappeared without leaving an explanation or saying goodbye. Few people knew it, but that's exactly how he left his last guild, only explaining to his Master the reason why.

Lucy, of course, knew. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she thought about it. While she was still angry with him, she hoped against hope that he wouldn't leave them like that. They were a family now, right? He had been at Fairy Tail long enough that he should consider the guild his family even if he didn't get along with everyone in it.

Throwing open the door to the abandoned amusement park she stood in the doorway for a moment, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness before shutting it behind her and wandering around the place. She notice immediately that someone had been here within the last week or two, everything seemed cleaner than it had been when she was last there.

She finally entered "their" room, so surprised by the full display case that at first she didn't notice the person sitting in front of it.

"Lucy?"

She blinked, looking straight into Bickslow's eyes for the first time since they'd broken up. He stood, but before he could say a word she turned and fled from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Bickslow stared after her for a moment, sure that she was part of his imagination until he heard her heels clicking on the tile. Shaking himself, he ran after her, catching up to her just as she reached the door. He quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him.

"Lucy," He breathed, happy just be able to touch her again. "Why are you here?"

She stiffened under him and replied sharply, "Laxus and the rest of the Thunder Legion are worried about you. I thought maybe you would be here so I came here to look for you."

Bickslow let out one of his famous grins, "And you found me."

She nodded, "So I did."

The two fell silent as they stared at each other. A million thoughts ran through Bickslow's mind as he held the blonde beauty. He knew that she was with Gray, but why would she care where he was unless she still had feelings for him? He quickly did the calculations and decided that no matter the outcome what he was about to do next would be worth it. He bent forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

Lucy blinked in surprise. When she had decided to check the amusement park she really hadn't expected to find Bickslow and she definitely hadn't expected him to kiss her like he was now. Nor had she thought for a moment that she would be kissing him back. His hand let go of her arm only so that both arms could wrap around her, pulling her close to him as her fingers instinctively caught in his hair.

For a moment she lost herself in the kiss. Remembering how wonderful it had been to be with him, how easy their relationship had been. Kissing him was as natural as breathing, where as with Gray -

Her eyes slammed opened as she pulled away at the thought of Gray. How could she forget about him, the only one who'd been able to save her from herself when Bickslow had left her heartbroken only months ago. She jerked away from the Seith Mage in anger.

"You almost fooled me," She whispered. "But I have Gray now."

* * *

Bickslow blinked in surprise, he hadn't been trying to fool anyone, he'd just wanted to kiss her one last time.

"Does he make you happy?" He demanded.

Lucy stared for a moment, but in that moment Bickslow saw how unhappy she was. How much she missed him. He smiled softly, knowing that he at least had a chance then. Lucy wasn't one to stay where she was unhappy.

"Of course he makes me happy," She finally snapped. "Why wouldn't he?"

Bickslow grinned wickedly, "Well, does he kiss you, like this?"

He bent his head and kissed her deeply once more.

"Does he keep you safe? Does he hold you like this?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Does he make your heart race like this?"

He took her hand and put it to his chest so she could feel the rapid pulse underneath.

"Because I do all of that to you, and in return you do it to me," He whispered softly, allowing her to pull away.

She looked at him in confusion before turning toward the door, "It doesn't matter what you feel, Bickslow. I'm with Gray and I'm not going to leave him for a flake like you."

He watched as she disappeared out the door and out of his life once more.

* * *

Lucy walked back to the guild on shaking legs.

 _Damn! Why does he do this to me? What kind of game is Bickslow playing at? Just when I started to feel happy again, too._

She stormed into the guild and over to where Laxus was sitting, his eyes closed as he listened to whatever was on his sound pod. She stood in front of him, glaring as he opened one eye and looked up at her.

"What's up, Blondie?" He asked, removing his headphones.

"Bickslow's at the abandoned Amusement Park on Jupiter Street. Don't ever ask me to find him again," She snapped before marching away to sit with her friends.

"You okay, Lucy?" Gray asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Fine," She snapped, then slumped. "Sorry, Gray. I don't mean to take it out on you, I'm just cranky because I had to do something I really didn't want to do."

He looked at her in concern, but didn't ask, just pulled her closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Bickslow sank to the floor after Lucy left, running a hand through his hair. He'd pushed too hard and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself, he wanted her back desperately. Sighing he shifted into a more comfortable position, wondering what he could possibly do to win back the only girl who'd made him feel good about himself.

So captivated by his planning was he that he didn't even hear the footfalls or notice when a heavy man sat down next to him until he spoke.

"So, you gonna tell me what all this is about or what?" Laxus grunted. "You're not one to mope after all."

Bickslow looked up in surprise, "I wasn't moping."

"Sure, whatever," Laxus rolled his eyes. "I don't get it Bix. You and Lucy were together a long time and she truly made you happy. So what the hell happened? You just wake up one day and decide that you didn't want to be happy anymore or what? Because it's obvious to everyone that you're miserable without her."

Bickslow shrugged, "I was stupid. I thought it would be better if we were apart."

Laxus looked at him incredulously, "You're kidding right? What on earthland would make you think that?"

Bickslow sighed, "It's a long story."

"We got time."

So Bickslow explained everything to the only person other than Lucy that he'd ever opened up to. He told Laxus how Lucy had been pregnant and how happy the two of them had been about it as they planned for the baby's future, how they had agreed to keep it secret until they were past the danger area and how, on the day they were finally going to announce the news, Lucy had lost the baby.

"After that everything was different. I'm sure she blames me just as much as I blame myself for not being there," Bickslow said sadly, trying to keep his tears from falling. "I couldn't even look her in the eye and everything she did made me so angry. How could she pretend to want to be with me? To want to try again? I knew that she was upset, but she kept putting on this fake smile like everything was going to be okay. So I lashed out at her constantly until I knew I had to end it or else one of us was going to really hurt the other one. That was the worst day of my life."

Laxus rolled his eyes, slapping Bickslow on the back of the head.

"You idiot, did you ever stop to think for a moment that maybe Lucy blames herself for the loss? Maybe she's just as guilt ridden as you are and thinks you left her because you blamed her for losing the baby."

Bickslow's eyes widened, he hadn't even considered that possibility, being too wrapped up in his own guilt.

"I've got to talk to her right away and explain," He said, standing up quickly. "She needs to know the truth about how I feel - about everything."

Laxus shook his head as he watched his friend run out into the street.

 _Sometimes, that boy is an idiot._


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy was still sitting there in the guild when Bickslow hurried in twenty minutes later, breathing heavily as he sat down across from her, startling her team mates. Erza was the first to recover, gripping her sword tightly as she glared at the man in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I - need - to - talk - to - Lucy," Bickslow gasped out.

Lucy stood, glaring at him, "Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it, Bickslow."

She tugged on Gray's hand, pulling him out of the guild before another word could be spoken Lucy's heart was racing, however, as she stalked away. She shoved the image of the kiss they shared earlier out of her mind as she turned onto her street, still pulling Gray behind her.

"Um, Luce, where are we going?" Gray asked, hesitantly.

"Back to my place," She snapped, annoyed that he hadn't figured that out yet.

"Why?"

She pulled him into her apartment, kissing him deeply as she slammed the door shut. He tasted like mint and snow, which always seemed to surprise her when their lips touched. Today she ignored the surprise and pressed closer to him, her body pressing up against his in a desperate need to forget the way Bickslow had made her knees weak when he'd kissed her earlier. She could feel Gray melting into her and she pressed harder, allowing her fingers to run along his waist as she felt his hardness press against her. He pulled away at that, staring hard at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, gently.

"Kissing you," She replied, looking up at him through her eyelashes, as she ran one hand down his chest.

"Yeah, no I got that, but why are you kissing me like _this_?" He replied, pulling her hands away from him so he could think straight.

* * *

It took everything that Gray possessed to keep from allowing her to continue. He'd wanted Lucy since the moment they'd met and here she was, pressing against him like she wanted to take their relationship to the next step. He might have believed her, too, if it weren't for two very important things: The way she had looked when Bickslow had sat across from them and the desperation that he sensed in her kiss just now. He sadly stepped back from her, watching her with sympathetic eyes.

"Lucy, are you doing this because you really want it or because you feel the need to get back at Bickslow for something?" He asked, kindly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy lifted her chin defiantly, "What on earthland would I be getting back at Bickslow for?"

Gray's shoulders slumped a little, "I don't know, Luce. But something is going there, I can tell. Look, you know I adore you and would do anything for you, but if you want to take our relationship to the next level I want you to be sure this is what you want and not what you feel you have to do because of some revenge thing, okay? You want to stay with me, that's cool. I'm very much for that. If you just want to be friends with benefits, that's cool, too. If you want to be a celibate relationship, that's fine. I'm okay with any way you want this relationship, but don't sleep with me just to get back at your ex or make him jealous, okay? I'm not cool with that."

* * *

Lucy blinked back tears as he gently scolded her before sitting down in a chair, her head hanging a little. She'd been so wrapped up in her own hurt that she hadn't stopped to think that she might be hurting Gray as well.

"I'm sorry," She whispered softly, sniffing. "I didn't think - well, it doesn't matter what I did or didn't think. I didn't mean to take things this far, but he keeps insisting he has to talk to me and I don't want to talk to him, it hurts, too much. I was so upset about myself that I didn't think what it must be like for you."

She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry."

Gray knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's alright, Luce," He soothed. "We're a family after all - you and me, Erza, Happy, and even that idiot, Natsu. We look out for one another. I didn't think we would last long, but I want you to know that every minute of it made me happy."

He pulled back, smiling at her, "Still friends though, right?"

She nodded, a new set of tears rolling down her face, "Always."

He grinned and kissed her forehead, "You go find that idiot, Bickslow and talk to him, you might be surprised by what he has to say."

She grinned shyly at him, "You always knew that I still loved him, didn't you?"

He looked away, blushing, "Yeah, well, get going, weirdo."

* * *

Bickslow was trudging home, kicking the dirt with his feet as he walked, his eyes staring at the ground directly below him, when he heard his name being called. At first he ignored it, not really wanting anything to do with anyone, until he realized that it was Lucy's voice that was calling his name. He whirled, staring hard at the girl that was running toward him.

"I'm willing to listen to what you have to say," Lucy said once she caught up to him. "I'm not saying anything will come of it or that I'm not still seriously angry with you, but I'll listen."

Bickslow grinned, his whole demeanor changing at words.

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened with us," He replied. "Can we talk in private?"

"Lead the way," She said, gesturing for him to start walking.

The two walked in silence for a while, Bickslow glancing at her every once in a while as if he was surprised to find her still walking with him every time. She hid a grin behind her hands, causing his grin to widen at the sight as he led her into his building. Once the two had settled on his sofa he sighed, taking her hands in his so that she would know that now was his time to be serious.

"When the baby - when we lost her it was hard, for both of us," Bickslow started, staring at the small, delicate fingers wrapped in his own. "And I was terrified of even touching you, much less trying again. Especially since I was sure that you blamed me just as much as I blamed myself for the loss. If only I'd been there, if only I'd gotten there a little sooner, if only - well, you get the idea. I couldn't understand why you were pretending like you didn't blame me when it was obviously my fault and that made me angry. I kept wishing you would just yell at me, if you had yelled I felt we could sort it out and possibly move past it, but you wouldn't. You kept looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes full of sorrow and pity and guilt and I hated it because I wanted you to blame me just as much as I blamed myself. So I lashed out at you and drove you away. I never once thought that you might blame yourself just as much I blame myself until Laxus pointed it out."

Lucy nodded, today was apparently a day for crying for her because once more tears were streaking down her face.

"I hated myself," She whispered. "I was so sure that the reason you were breaking up with me was because you blamed me for the loss and you were disgusted with me."

Bickslow shook his head, "No, I couldn't blame you. It wasn't your fault. I should have known to put something down so you would slip, but I didn't think about it."

Lucy shook her head, "If it wasn't my fault then it wasn't yours either, okay? It was just something that happened. Something awful that happened to us."

Bickslow nodded, "Okay, something that just happened."

Lucy smiled before freezing, "Wait - you told Laxus about what happened?"

He nodded again, "I guess I feel like I can talk about it now."

Her grinned widened as she flung her arms around him.

"I'm so happy for you," She whispered, kissing him softly on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Bickslow's eyes widened in surprise as Lucy kissed his cheek. He blushed lightly before turning and kissing her full on the mouth. She flushed and pulled away.

"Still not quite forgiven," She scolded him, a soft smile on her face.

Bickslow grinned, knowingly. She could say that all she wanted, but he knew better. Lucy wasn't one to hold a grudge for very long, she was too sweet for that. He winked at her but didn't press for another kiss, knowing that pressing would make it take longer for him to get back into her good graces. She looked away, but he could see the blush tinting her cheeks and hummed in amusement.

"I won't press you, Lucy," He said softly, letting go of her hands. "Besides, you have Gray to take care of you now and I won't get in the way of that. Just know that I'll always be here for you, waiting with open arms."

Lucy looked at him in surprise, forgetting that she hadn't said anything about the mutual break up with Gray.

"Actually, um, Gray and I are no longer seeing each other," She answered, her face turning even redder as she stared at her feet.

"What?" He demanded. "I thought you two were happy together."

She smiled one of those goofy smiles that would be bitter if it didn't have a little warmth behind it, "I did, too. We were happy, until I realized that I couldn't just let you go. I might hate you right now, Bickslow, but I can't seem to get rid of you."

He stared at her, his heart leaping in his chest. She still cared. If she couldn't let go of him then she must still care and he would take any little bit he could and stretch it as far as it would go. His face split into a quick grin before settling into a composed mask.

"I'm sorry that things didn't work out between you two," He said.

She laughed, hitting him lightly, "No you're not. You're delighted, but it's okay, it was a mutual breakup. Much easier than my last one."

* * *

Bickslow's eyes fell to his lap and Lucy knew she had struck a low blow. If it didn't still hurt to think about, she might have even felt a little bad for saying such a thing. As it stood now, however, her heart still clenched at the thought of their breakup and she could still feel tears filling her eyes. As if sensing her mood, Bickslow jumped from his spot and grabbed her hand.

"I want to show you something," He announced before pulling her out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" She asked, allowing herself to be led by the prankster.

"Just trust me, Cosplayer, alright?" He winked at her as he tugged her down alleyways, calling her by his old nickname for her. "There's something I gotta show you. Something I think you will like."

A few minutes later they stood in front of the Amusement Park and Lucy looked at him in annoyance.

"You do realize that I already knew about this place, right?" She asked with an edge in her voice.

Bickslow just grinned at her as he led her inside, "Yeah, but I bet you didn't get a proper look at your shelf before running out of here like a scaredy cat earlier."

"I wasn't scared. I was angry and hurt and confused," Lucy retorted as she followed him into their room, allowing him to switch on the lights as she made her way to the case.

Tears filled her eyes as she read each and every description on the prizes. Some of the prizes she recognized as being from his own personal store, while others she couldn't be quite sure of. She was surprised that he could remember all of the little things that had happened between them, even more at the ones that she had all but forgotten. She turned once, looking back at Bickslow, who stood leaning in the doorframe.

"You remembered all of these?" She asked, fingers lingering on the doll that she had just read.

He nodded, "Each and every one. My failings never leave me."

Lucy shook her head, "You are wonderful, Bickslow."

He grinned, before gesturing back at the shelf, "There's still a lot more to read."

Lucy nodded, "I see that."

She turned back around and continued on, but she couldn't stop the tears that escaped from her when she read the last one. She whirled around, and before either of them knew what she was going to do, she was in his arms, tears streaking down her face as he held her close, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I didn't realize that you were hurting, too."

He forced a smile as he looked down at the blonde, "I didn't realize it would hurt this much. I love you, Lucy Heartphilia - always have, always will."

She leaned forward, this time she would be the one to kiss him.

* * *

His eyes widened in surprise before they closed, kissing her back tenderly. After a few moments they pulled away, both of them knowing that right now was not the time to try to take their relationship back to where it was before the break up. He wasn't even sure if she would want to have a relationship with him again, but he could tell that she was seriously thinking about it as she took his hand gently in her own.

"I can't guarantee anything right now," She whispered. "But maybe in a couple of weeks we could go on a date? Try to start over?"

Bickslow nodded, resting his head on hers, "I think I would like that a lot."

She grinned before kissing him on the cheek, "Okay, well, I'd better go."

He watched as the girl he loved walked away once more, but this time at a normal pace, with a slight swagger in step. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face, either, as he realized that Lucy had pretty much told him that she was willing to start over with him.


	10. Chapter 10

The days passed in a blur for Lucy, who had begun spending more time with Bickslow once more. She could tell by the way the girls looked at them that they didn't approve and still felt that Bickslow should pay for the way he'd treated Lucy, but none of them said a word, though she could often see Erza walking around with her hand on her sword and Mira seemed one wrong move away from slipping into her Satan Soul.

It was Gray that she worried the most about, though. He walked around in a daze most of the time, looking like someone had stolen his greatest treasure. She knew that he had agreed to stay friends with her, but she wondered if it was really that good of an idea when she saw him looking like he did. She did her best to ignore it whenever he sat beside her, however, she didn't want their friendship to be any more awkward than it already was.

"Lucy!"

She grinned when Bickslow walked in with his 'babies' flying around him as per usual.

"Hey babies," She replied as one of them settled in her lap.

"Momma?" Peppe asked, looking up at her.

Bickslow shifted uncomfortably, "I told them to stop calling you that, honest."

She grinned, "I don't mind."

He grinned back and her heart skipped a beat as he settled down next to her. She couldn't believe that, even now, he could make her feel this way. She shook her head and watched as the other dolls settled around the two of them, Pappa claiming Bickslow's lap for his own.

"So, Lucy," Bickslow leaned forward eagerly. "I was thinking - would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Lucy giggled.

"I've been on dates with you, Bickslow," She teased. "They always end up to be weirder than you."

He shook his head, "This will be awesome, I promise. And - since we're starting over - it'll be different than the other dates we've been on."

* * *

Bickslow watched earnestly as Lucy considered it for a moment. He was worried that she would say no after all the planning that he'd put into the date. If she did that then he didn't know what he would do with himself, but, to his relief, she agreed.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked, swinging her legs under the table.

He grinned, "I can't tell you, but I just know that you'll love it."

She raised an eyebrow, but only asked one more question, "And how should I dress?"

"However you want. I'll pick you up at eight." He replied before getting up and hurrying out of the guild.

* * *

Lucy watched Bickslow leave with a thoughtful expression on her face. What on earthland could the boy be planning? She shrugged, whatever it was it was going to be late. The sun was setting earlier and earlier and it would be sunset, if not later, when he picked her up. Looking down, she realized that she should probably start getting ready now if she wanted to be done when Bickslow arrived to pick her up. After all, it was already six.

She hurried home and dug through her closet. His vague answer didn't give her much to work with as far as clothes, which left it all up to her. She frowned as she dug out dress after a dress, discarding each one in annoyance. She really didn't understand why she was getting all uptight about a date with a guy who she'd dated for three years, but there she was, freaking out because she couldn't find a suitable dress for the evening.

She sighed as she discarded the last dress in her closet. For a moment she thought about calling Levy and getting her opinion, but she shook her head and dove into her pile of dresses, searching frantically for the perfect one. She finally settled on a short, light blue dress with white lace around the edges.

Glancing at the clock she almost freaked out when she realized she only had thirty minutes to do her hair and make up. Thankfully, she had applied most of her make up earlier and only needed to do a touch up on it before summoning Cancer to do her hair.

Finally, she was ready, which was a good thing because Bickslow would be arriving at any minute.

* * *

Bickslow, meanwhile, had been just as frantic as she had been, but for a different reason. He'd easily settled on a pair of blue jeans and a nice button down shirt. Slicking his hair back he began his other preparations and was thankful when he finished in just enough time to arrive at Lucy's place. He silently scolded himself for being so nervous when she answered the door.

For a moment Bickslow was certain that his heart quick working as he stared at the beauty in front of him. If he'd had any doubts about his feelings for her, they were gone the moment he saw her in that dress. She looked like an angel and he grinned a huge, dopey grin as he offered his arm to her.

"So are you going to tell me yet where we're going?" She asked as she took her arm.

He shook his head, "It's a surprise."

"I really don't like surprises," She only half-teased as he led her out into the streets.

"Well, I hope you like this one," He replied.

The two walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the hill where he'd broken up with her. He could feel her hesitation and mentally kicked himself for bringing her here, even if it was the best spot for his plans. He turned and smiled at her, silently reassuring her.

"Come, sit," He led her to the blanket he'd spread out, before setting out the sandwiches he'd prepared.

"It's not fancy," He apologized. "But I thought a moonlit picnic would be perfect for the girl who loves the stars so much she can summon them from the sky herself."

Lucy gaped a little bit at him, surprised that he could be so romantic while sticking to his unconventional ways. He grinned in response, settling down beside her as they ate in silence. Once they were done, as if by some unspoken agreement, they laid down on the blanket, gazing at the stars as Lucy pointed out the constellations that made up her spirits.

Bickslow wasn't sure when it happened, but, as he watched her, he decided that he was going to marry the beautiful celestial mage. For now he would keep that to himself, but one day soon, he knew, he was going to have to ask her to marry him.

* * *

 **AN: So if you're wondering about Lucy's dress - imagine the black one she wore back when she thought Natsu was going to confess he liked her, make it blue. Tada, you have the dress ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy grinned at her best friend, brushing her hair from her eyes as Levy helped her get ready. It had been two months since Bickslow and her had finally started dating once more. She was surprised at how easily they'd fallen back into their relationship after the heavy hearted breakup, but the two bounced back well enough. Bickslow had informed her yesterday that she needed to dress up because he was taking her somewhere special tonight. That was all that she could get out of her boyfriend, however, and so she'd called Levy in a panic. She only had the one red dress after all, and she didn't want to wear something that she'd had for over five years.

Levy had immediately gone out shopping with the blonde, going to every single store until they finally found the perfect dress. The dress was ankle length in a lovely shade of dark lavender. It was form fitting with a small slit going up the left leg and a modest scoop neckline that just showed a hint of her well-endowed chest. The back was almost completely open with only a criss -cross pattern holding it in place until it reached her waist, where it closed completely. As soon as she'd tried in on the two girls had cooed in unison, loving the way it fit the blonde celestial mage.

They'd easily found a pair of matching heels to wear with it and had carefully carried them home, both of them grinning at Lucy's good fortune.

Now here they were getting Lucy ready for the big date. Cancer stood behind her, carefully shaping her hair into an elegant up-do that she hadn't worn since leaving the Heartphilia mansion for the last time. Levy stood beside him, watching as Lucy's applied her makeup, holding the dress up reverently. Lucy giggled at Levy's expression.

"It's not like it's a wedding dress, Lev," She teased gently.

Levy blushed, "No, but it might lead to wedding dress."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before she returned to putting on the finishing touches of her make up.

"What are you talking about, Levy?" Lucy asked softly.

Levy's eyes widened, "Nothing. Nothing at all, I have to go use the bathroom now."

Lucy watched her best friend flee the room in concern. It wasn't like Levy to keep secrets from her best friend and Lucy could tell that she was trying to keep a secret from her right now. Lucy frowned as she dismissed Cancer and finished getting dressed. What was Levy trying to keep secret from her? She sighed, shrugging. When Levy was ready to tell her, she would.

* * *

Bickslow stood in front of Lucy's door, feeling nervous. Was it too soon to be proposing to the her? He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that a lot of people would say yes it was if they knew he was going to do it. He rolled his eyes, then again, he'd never been one to do what was expected of him after all. Still, he was worried about Lucy's reaction. Would she reject him? He didn't think so but there was no way for him to know for sure.

Sighing he knocked on the door, his throat went dry and for a moment his brain seemed to disconnect from the rest of his body before he remembered to breathe. If he thought she'd looked amazing on their first date that was nothing compared to how she looked now. He shifted as he offered his arm to her and wondered how he would react at their wedding if this is how he was at just seeing her in a nice dress.

Lucy gave him a strange looked and he swallowed, realizing that he'd been staring at her for a while now.

"Ready to go?" He asked, grinning at her.

She grinned back, "Ready, but where are we going?"

He winked at her, "It's a surprise."

She groaned, "You really like you're surprises, don't you?"

He nodded, "I really do."

She rolled her eyes and allowed him to lead her to the carriage that he had rented, climbing in with her before the driver took off.

* * *

Lucy was surprised when the driver didn't ask for an address. Bickslow must have already given him the address before coming up the apartment. She tried not to sigh in frustration, but not even knowing the address meant that she didn't even have an idea about which district they were going to, though she assumed that it was one of the nicer ones.

She was even more surprised when they stopped a short while later in front of a fancy restaurant that Lucy had never been to. She looked up and gasped. This was the most elite place to eat in Magnolia and you couldn't even get in with a reservation. Of course, the only way to even get a reservation was to know someone important.

"Bickslow," She stared up that place. "How on Earthland are you going to get us in there?"

Bickslow grinned, "I got us reservations, of course."

"But _how_?" She demanded, not even being a Heartphilia could get Lucy into the place.

His grin widened, "Let's just say I know the owner."

She gaped at him as he led her inside.

"Mr. Bickslow, good to see you," The host greeted them. "You're usual spot?"

Bickslow nodded, suddenly seeming much more mature than he normally was as he followed the host to a semi-private area on the balcony. Lucy couldn't say a word, she just kept gaping at him in surprise.

"You have a usual spot?" She hissed as soon as the two of them were alone.

Bickslow rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, yeah I guess. I do eat here a lot. Most of the time, though, I have my babies with me and am wearing armor, so I try to stay out where people can't see me. It tends to weird them out."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she sat across from him, picking up the menu only to drop it back down.

"Can you even afford this?" She demanded, staring at the prices.

He waved a hand, unconcerned, "Don't worry about it. I got this covered. Just order whatever you want."

Lucy did as he asked, still a little uncertain and feeling very out of her depth as the waitress bowed respectfully and left.

"I feel like we're in an alternate reality," She giggled. "Everyone is being so respectful to us and no one is trying to kick us out yet."

Bickslow's face darkened, "No one would dare try to kick us out, or else the owner would be very upset with them."

"Who does own this place, anyway?" Lucy asked, glancing around at the beautiful, expensive restaurant.

Bickslow shrugged, "Just some weirdo I know."

Just then the host approached them, shifting nervously.

* * *

"Mr. Bickslow, it seems there's a problem downstairs. One of the guests is being a little unruly and refusing to leave, despite the fact that we told him several times that without a reservation we simply cannot let him in."

Bickslow shrugged, "Where's Freed, doesn't he normally handle this stuff?"

The Host bowed, "I'm afraid Mr. Justine has left for the evening. He has a date with Ms. Strauss I believe."

Bickslow sighed, looking over to Lucy, who was watching the exchange in confusion.

"I'll be right back," He whispered, kissing her cheek softly before stepping out with the host.

Bickslow followed the host in irritation. He wasn't very good with customers to begin with and this one had just made the top of his short list of people he just wanted to strangle.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked as they reached the man in question.

"I want to eat here," The man demanded, eyeing Bickslow.

Bickslow knew that even in his black suit he still looked a little out of place with his slicked back blue-black hair that had various spots shaved off and his neon green eyes. Not to mention the tattoo that went across most of his upper face. He found he was annoyed that man stared at the tattoo for a moment.

"You're the owner?" He asked, raising one eyebrow skeptically.

"Yes, what's the problem?" Bickslow growled.

"Well, I'm the Mayor of Magnolia and I demand to be let in."

Bickslow cocked his head to one side, studying the man.

"Really, because I once saved the mayor - well, okay, more than once - and you don't look anything like him. See," Bickslow handed the man a picture of the Thunder Legion surrounding the Mayor. "So not only are you rude but you're a liar."

"You let riff-raff like him in, but not me?" The man demanded, pointing to where Levy and Gajeel were sitting eating quietly.

Gajeel turning, raising one pierced eyebrow at the man, having heard his question and Bickslow smirked.

"Of course, those _'riff-raff'_ as you call them are my friends and guild mates," Bickslow said. "Now, I'm in the middle of a nice dinner with a beautiful woman who I plan to propose to, so I suggest you leave and stop pestering my staff to let you in. Make a reservation like a normal person or else find somewhere else to go."

The man opened his mouth to speak again when he noticed Lucy descending from the stairs and shut his mouth immediately as he stared up at the blonde.

"Lucy?" He whispered, not believing his eyes.

Bickslow turned to stare at his girlfriend. Right now she had command of almost everyone in the room. He had forgotten that she was once sole heir to the entire Heartphilia fortune until she'd given it all up to join Fairy Tail and become a mage. In that moment he could see the upbringing and the aristocracy that had been drilled into her from the time she was a child and he fell even harder for the girl. He understood now why her spirits called her Princess.

* * *

Even concerned as she was Lucy floated slowly down the steps, approaching the men with ease.

"What seems to be the problem here?" She asked, allowing just enough annoyance into her voice to let those around her know that this wasn't to be tolerated.

"Lucy," The man whispered again, staring at her. "You look just like your mother."

Lucy turned and broke into a smile, "Hello, JoJen. Are you the one that's causing a commotion down here?"

He hung his head a little, "I'm sorry, Ms. Lucy. I just wanted to get in and eat."

Lucy frowned, "I'm sure the wonderful host has told you that you need reservations to get in here."

He nodded miserably, "I'm sorry."

"Good, now, I know of a wonderful place that doesn't require such a trivial thing as a reservation if you would like to eat there."

JoJen nodded eagerly, thankful that Lucy wouldn't be yelling at him. She smiled kindly and gave him directions to less upscale place to eat and bid him goodbye. She was surprised to see the entire wait staff and Bickslow staring at her in amazement.

"What?" She demanded, tilting her head to one side.

"Not even Freed could have handled that as well as you did," Bickslow whispered in her ear. 'They're all amazed at how well you pulled that off. Maybe I should give you a job here."

Lucy laughed, "Maybe once I forgive you for not telling me that you were the owner of the place."

He grinned back, "Well, technically I co-own it with Free. Shall we go back to our meal?"

She nodded eagerly, if a little suspiciously, "Of course."


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy tried not to notice how fidgety Bickslow seemed as they ate their meal, but he made it hard when he would only hold still for a few moments, then look up at her, as if impatient for her to finish eating. Finally she sighed, setting down her fork.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you want to just shove the rest of the meal down my throat so I'll be done," She teased.

He blushed, "Am I that obvious?"

She nodded, "So want to tell me what's going on?"

He shrugged, "I'm just really uncomfortable being in these clothes is all."

She chuckled as she finished her meal, "Right, that's what it is."

He grinned, "Okay, you got me."

Getting up from the table he took on of her hands in his own, pulling her up to him and kissing her gently. She watched in confusion as he knelt before her, staring at the ground for a moment before looking up at her.

"Lucy Heartphilia - these last few years have been the best and the worst of my life. I fell in love with an amazing woman who even surprised me with her kind hearted and spontaneous nature. You opened my eyes to so many things and I loved you dearly for it. Then we had that accident and I thought I could never feel anything but hurt again. Once again you brought me out of my pain, shining your beautiful rays of love through me. I've never met anyone quite like you and I doubt I ever will, so before I lose my chance I wanted to ask - Will you marry me?"

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, her heart pounding as pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket, holding up to her. Lucy had always assumed that when Bickslow proposed it would be a casual affair, probably at their amusement park. She'd never expected romance from him.

* * *

Bickslow watched her face, his heart falling as she stared at him. She was going to say no. He could feel it deep down. He'd rushed things and now she was going to say no and leave him looking like a fool in his own restaurant. He began to scold himself, silently yelling at himself for trying to rush things along. Then she surprised him by taking the ring and slipping it on her finger.

"Of course I will marry you," She answered, grinning brightly at him.

He stood, an answering grin on his face as he turned to the lacrima that she'd never even noticed.

"She said yes!" He yelled.

"We heard!" Evergreen's face appeared in the screen, glaring at him. "We all heard, there's no need to yell."

Downstairs Lucy could hear cheering and yelling and her eyes widened.

"How many people watched this?" She demanded.

He grinned and pulled her into the restaurant, pointing down into the seating area.

* * *

Lucy looked down over the crowd and noticed that over eighty percent of the customers were guild mates from Fairy Tail. She grinned and waved, causing them to cheer again. Natsu and Gray sat in a corner together in the back while Erza stood in the kitchen, brandishing a knife in her direction with a huge grin on her face. Mira and Cana were, of course, at the bar. Cana in front of it with Mira behind. She grinned as she noticed the rest of her guild scattered throughout the place, holding lacrimas in their hands and grinning brightly at her.

"Come on," Bickslow grabbed her hand, pulling her down the stairs. "We have well wishers to greet."

Of course, standing at the edge of the stairs, waiting to greet the newly engaged couple, were Freed, Mira, Levy, Gajeel, and what seemed to be the entire wait staff of Rune Café.

"Didn't you two have a date tonight?" Lucy asked the first couple.

"Of course we did, it was to sit in here and watch as Bix proposed to you. Finally," Mira replied before Freed could even open his mouth.

Lucy whirled on Levy as soon as Mira let go of her.

"You knew," She accused the Solid Script Mage who just grinned brightly at her, nodding.

* * *

After that the night seemed to be a whirl of congratulations and talking with her guild mates as they each had something to tell the couple. Of course, Mira and Erza put their heads together and had already started planning the wedding without asking Lucy. She just rolled her eyes and ignored them, deciding that she was going to have to get together with the girls at some point and figure out what to do about this upcoming wedding, making notes that if she wanted those two to help she was definitely going to have to enlist Levy, Wendy, and Lisanna to keep them grounded.

Finally she was able to break away from the crowd, heading out to the balcony for some fresh air for a moment. She sighed the moment to door closed behind her, inhaling deeply as she leaned against the railing.

"Marriage, huh?"

Lucy whirled, noticing Gray sitting in the shadows, his arms crossed at his chest. She grinned hesitantly.

"Certainly seems that way."

He grunted in reply and Lucy sat beside him, looking at him in concern.

"Are you going to be okay?" She whispered, leaning a head on his shoulder.

He looked at her sideways, gently brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear while he stared.

"Of course," He answered after a moment. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Lucy pulled away, turning so that she could face him.

"I'm sorry, Gray," She whispered, feeling her heart tear in two for the man who had saved her. "I hope that one day you'll find such happiness."

He smiled sadly at her, "I found it once, Luce. It was fleeting, but I'll always hold our time together close to my heart. No one will ever measure up to you."

Lucy stood, tears filling her eyes, "I hope that one day you'll find a reason to take back those words and realize that I was never your true happiness. Just one precious moment in time."

He shook his head, "Your fiancé is waiting for you, Lucy. Don't worry about me, he is the one you chose, he is the one you belong with. I'm just happy that you're happy."

Lucy looked at him one last time before fleeing back into the building.

* * *

Bickslow knew that she had been with Gray, but he didn't say a word as the two headed out, leaving the rest of the guild to celebrate. If Lucy wanted to talk about what had transpired between the two of them she would, but he was content to leave well enough alone. She had said yes to him after all, and he knew that she would never betray someone that she loved.

"Poor Gray," Lucy whispered as he walked her up to her apartment. "I hope he finds someone to make him as happy as you make me."

Bickslow smiled down at his fiancé - he loved that word so much - and kissed her forehead.

"Well, no one could make him as happy as you make me," He whispered. "But if he finds someone to make him half as happy then he is doing pretty good."

Lucy blushed and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him.

"Good night, Bickslow," She whispered, opening the door to her place.

"Night, Cosplayer," He grinned as she blushed before gently shutting the door.

His grinned stayed as he walked down the steps, only to slip away as he stepped outside to find Gray standing in front of the building, looking up at Lucy's apartment.

"You really love her?" Gray demanded.

Bickslow nodded, "More than anything."

"Take care of her, then. Because if you hurt again, we'll all be hunting you," Gray said, still not looking at Bickslow as he turned and walked away, his hands clenched.

Bickslow sighed as he started his walk home. He may have won Lucy back, but he knew it was going to take a lot more to win the rest of the guild back.

* * *

 **AN: Two chapters in one day! Also, I feel bad for Gray. Maybe he'll just have to find someone else to love? Yes?**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy stared at the wedding dress that Mira was holding in front of her. She didn't have the heart to tell the white-haired mage that the dress was a monstrosity. There was no way that she was going to wear it. Thankfully, Erza arrived just then and glared at the dress.

"I will not allow Lucy to wear such an ugly dress on her wedding day," Erza announced, glaring at Mira before pulling out a dress that Lucy would have loved if it hadn't been over-the-top.

She shook her head at the two girls.

"I want a simple dress, remember? Something beautiful, elegant, and simple. I don't want over-the-top," Lucy reminded them as Levy came out from an aisle, carrying so many dresses that they could barely see the little bluenette behind them.

"Simple, elegant and beautiful," Levy announced as Erza took the dresses from her, hanging them on the rack they had commandeered from the front counter receptionist.

Lucy eyed each dress critically before nodding her approval, thankful that Levy had insisted on coming along on the trip. She needed someone with a cool head and sense enough to know that Lucy couldn't wear a huge dress to her outdoor wedding. Each dress that Levy had selected was beautiful but nothing so huge or long that Lucy would never be able to wear it. She smiled gratefully at the bluenette before the four girls each picked their top three choices.

Lucy was surprised when all four of them agreed on two of the dresses, though each girl seemed to have a different opinion on the third. It did, however, eliminate over half of the rack. Lucy sighed in relief, thankful that she wasn't going to be trying on every dress that Levy had picked out.

* * *

Two hours later the three were leaving the shop with Erza reverently carrying the wedding dress. Lucy grinned at her friend, still amazed at how easy it had been to pick out bridesmaid dresses for the four girls who would be in her wedding. Levy, Erza, Evergreen, and Mira. She grinned at the thought of Mira and Freed walking together, knowing that Bickslow had asked Laxus as his best man, which meant that he would be walking with Levy down the aisle. She wasn't sure who the other two men were going to be, but Lucy was sure that whoever they were they would be a good match.

"Lucy-chan!"

Lucy turned to see a short purple-haired girl running toward her, grinning brightly.

"Ilene!" Lucy hugged the girl close to her as the other three watched on in confusion. "I didn't know that you were in Magnolia."

The girl nodded, her purple curls bouncing. "I joined Lamia Scale after Master Heartphilia died. Lyon and Chelia have been taking care of me. They told me that you joined Fairy Tail and I was on my way to see you, actually."

Lucy grinned, before turning and introducing her to the girls that were around her.

"Walk with us?" Lucy asked.

The girl nodded, "I heard that you were getting married."

Lucy blushed, "Yes, his name is Bickslow. He, also, belongs to Fairy Tail as well."

Ilene smiled, "I can't wait to meet him."

The four girls starting laughing, imagining Bickslow meeting this tiny girl. Ilene looked at them in confusion as they reached the doors to Fairy Tail, Erza hurrying off to put up the dress as Lucy opened the doors.

"You might regret that," Lucy warned as she swung the doors open.

* * *

Bickslow jumped up the minute his bride-to-be entered the guild. He hurried over to her, stopping short when he saw the little purple haired girl with her. She had to be Lucy's age, but she didn't look to be much taller than Wendy, being even shorter than Levy. He looked between Lucy and the girl in confusion as Lucy smiled up at him with a warning in her eyes that Bickslow immediately recognized as her 'be nice' face.

"I'm Bickslow," He said, grinning at the girl.

She smiled back, "I'm Ilene. I grew up with Lucy at the Heartphilia mansion."

Bickslow's grin widened, "I suppose you know who I am."

Ilene nodded.

Lucy looked between the two in concern.

"I'm going to show Ilene around a bit," She told Bickslow. "Will you be okay without me?"

"No, need, Luce, I can show her around," Gray interrupted from his seat. "I'd like to know more about who you were before you were Lucy of Fairy Tail after all. And if I don't find out, Natsu will."

Lucy shivered before looking at her friend, "This is Gray. Will you be alright with him?"

The girl stared up at him with something akin to awe on her face, nodding.

Lucy watched the two walk away with amusement on her face. Ilene was sweet and a gentle soul, she exchanged looks with Mira, knowing that she was thinking the same thing.

 _Could Ilene be the one to help heal Gray's heart?_

* * *

"So I heard that you belong to Lamia Scale," Gray said, as he led the girl outside, both of them forgetting that he was supposed to be showing her around the guild.

She nodded, "That's right."

"So you know that jerk, Lyon."

She giggled, "Yeah, he's told me all about you, too. Lyon isn't all that bad, though I think he cares about you more than he lets on."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray yelled, which caused Ilene to laugh even harder.

"I mean, he looks at you like a brother, though he would never admit it. He views you like I view Lucy, as a goofy little sibling we have to look out for."

Gray looked at her in confusion, "You're older than Lucy?"

Ilene blushed, "I'm actually three months older than her."

"But, but you're so little," Gray blurted, blushing as he realized what he'd said.

She nodded, "I know. I have a rare genetic condition that makes me this small. A lot of people were mean about it, but Lucy always treated me like I was just another normal kid. When she left home I followed soon after and ended up at Lamia Scale soon after the Grand Magic Games. Lyon's sort of taken to me like a big brother since then, even if I am older than him."

"So what kind of magic can you use?" Gray asked as they walked, looking down at the mass of purple curls that seemed to bounce with each step.

He swallowed as he watched her, amazed at how easily talking to her seemed and how much he already cared about this diminutive girl.

She smiled, blushing lightly, "It's really nothing special."

Gray stared at her, folding his arms across his chest, "If Lyon's taken an interest then it must be at least a little special."

Ilene sighed and knelt down, stepping away when a group of flowers bloomed in a spot that had been bare before. Gray looked down in amazement.

"What kind of magic is that?"

She blushed, "It's called Earth Make Magic - it's a lot like you're Ice Make Magic, only I can create earth instead of ice."

Gray couldn't say anything, he just stared at her in amazement.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy watched the door nervously. Ilene was a gentle soul and she knew that Gray would never let anything happen to her. It didn't keep her from worrying about her tiny friend. It was easy to mistake the Earth Make Mage for a little kid with her small structure and easy going way and Lucy knew that more than once she'd had to put someone in their place because of it.

"You're really worried about them, aren't you?" Bickslow asked, sitting down heavily beside her.

Lucy nodded, "Gray is probably wrapped around her little finger by now, but that doesn't stop me from worrying. Ilene has a way of making guys want to protect her at all costs but that doesn't stop her from attracting the wrong type of guy over and over again."

Bickslow nodded in understanding, "You know that you have that same problem, right?"

Lucy looked at him in surprise, "The only people who have ever been attracted to me are you and Gray."

He rolled his eyes, "Right. Just because people don't say it doesn't mean that they're not interested. We just have a very good system of putting them in their place _before_ they decide to approach you."

Lucy put her hands on her hips, turning to face Bickslow full on.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Bickslow shrugged, "Ask Natsu."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, standing to go demand an explanation from her best friend as the guild doors swung open, revealing Gray and Ilene engrossed in conversation.

* * *

Ilene watched Gray head back toward his friends as she turned to Lucy, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Is he single?" She demanded.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah."

Ilene placed a hand to her heart, "He's amazing. How does he not have a girlfriend?"

Lucy blushed, "Well, he did for awhile, but she dumped him. Juvia does stalk him regularly, though."

Ilene stared after Gray, "Who on Earthland would dump that beautiful hunk?"

"Me," Lucy said weakly, causing Ilene's head to snap back, looking at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Lu," She said, her face falling. "If I would have known that you two had been together I never would have said anything. I don't want to come between you two. Just forget that I even mentioned it, okay?"

Lucy shook her head, smiling at her friend, "No, I want you to date him. If you can handle Juvia being a crazy stalker and if Gray wants to date you then you have my full blessing. I'm happy with Bickslow."

Ilene looked at the Seith Mage skeptically, but didn't say anything. If her friend was happy then that was all that mattered to her. She wouldn't interfere. The red-head from before - Erza- laid a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I would like to speak to your friend," She said solemnly and Lucy nodded, leaving the two alone.

"You should know that Gray is not easily won over," Erza said, sitting Ilene down. "But he seems to have taken to you, which is good. I like you. Gray needs someone special in his life. If you so desire to be that someone I will do all that is in my power to convince him that he is your one and only."

Ilene gaped as the red-head walked away. Lyon wasn't lying when he told her that Fairy Tail was a weird bunch, she was thankful that she had joined the mellower Lamia Scale, though she could see why Lucy had joined. Fairy Tail did have it's own appeal after all.

* * *

Gray watched the little lavender-haired girl, a wistful expression on his face. It was like someone had taken Lucy, made her kinder and quieter, and shoved her into a tiny but powerful body. He knew that he couldn't compare the two, but talking to Ilene had been as easy as talking to Lucy had ever been. Lyon had told the girl all the things that Gray found difficult to talk about and she seemed to know exactly what to say or not to say in each instance.

"Juvia does not like Lucy's friend," The blunette sat down across from Gray, frowning in Ilene's direction. "Juvia thinks there is something wrong with her."

Gray rolled his eyes, ignoring her, "Ilene is nice. She's also friends with Lyon."

Juvia blushed, thinking about the Ice Mage from Lamia Scale.

"Lyon is nice," Juvia conceded.

Gray nodded, "You should give him a chance, Juvia. You know that I'm never going to agree to going out with you, so why don't you try going on a date with Lyon? I bet you two would get along great."

Juvia looked away, crossing her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gray sighed, sometimes talking to Juvia was like talking to a wall. She wouldn't listen to anything he had to say in regards to the two of them not being together, even though she had slowly come to accept it after all these years.

"Well at least think about it, okay? If you don't give in soon, Lyon might find someone else to swoon over and you'll have missed out on a chance for real happiness," Gray said, though he was looking at Lucy as he said the words.

If only he'd asked her out when he first realized that he was in love with the blond. Maybe it would be the two of them getting married now instead of her and Bickslow. He sighed and shook his head, annoyed with himself. He should be happy for his friend and not pining because she was marrying someone else.

He turned, focusing his attention back on her tiny childhood friend. The girl was smaller than Levy with a bust almost to rival Erza's. She was adorable and sexy at the same time in his opinion.

* * *

Lucy watched her two friends from a corner seat, snuggling in with Bickslow. Their wedding was fast approaching after all and she really wanted Gray to have a date for it. Of course, Ilene would be invited either way, but that didn't mean that she didn't hope the girl would show up with the Ice Make Mage on her arm. Lucy giggled at the thought of Ilene on Gray's arm, her eyes level with Gray's chest. They would be cute together.

Mira sat beside her, smiling, "Well, it seems that everyone has someone these days, doesn't it?"

Lucy eyed her friend curiously, "Almost, yes."

"But poor Gray remains single. Even Natsu is dating Lisanna. How weird is it that the handsome man of Ice is without a girlfriend while the Fiery heart of Natsu belongs to my little sister?"

"Okay, Mira, what is it that you're thinking?" Lucy asked.

"I think you're friend and Gray would be adorable together. We need a plan to get those two together."

Lucy grinned, "That's just what I was thinking."

With that the two girls bent their heads together, deciding they would find a way to hook those two up. When Erza joined in a few moments later the guild decided it was safer to leave the three women alone, whatever they were planning, it wasn't worth interrupting.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucy tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the girls to finish getting around. Between the five of them they'd managed to stuff Lucy into her gorgeous, high-low dress. The front was knee-length while the back trailed a little longer, reaching down to her ankles. She turned in the dress once more, examining herself critically. The first layer of the dress was silk, which flowed down and made the top layer - chiffon - much more bearable to wear. Covering that was a lace design that was embroidered along the top half of the dress down to her waist, looking like little flower petals. The same design covered the bottom of her dress, creeping up like vines so that the two were only inches away from each other, but leaving the space between her lower waist to her thighs bare. Overall the effect was one of beauty and elegance.

Lucy grinned at the dress, turning back to look at the four who were in various states of dressing. Erza was already done, having re-quipped into her dress, complete with shoes and hairdo. Lucy shook her head wondering if Erza would ever dress like a normal girl. Levy had her dress and shoes on, Cancer working on her hair while she did her make up. Evergreen had her shoes on, make up and hair done while she was still struggling to get dressed. Mira, of course, was completely dressed, hair done, and was applying her make up.

"You girls do realize that at this rate the boys are going to be waiting for us, right?" She teased the girls.

Mira shrugged as she finished her make up, "They really can't start without us."

Lucy laughed, rolling her eyes, "Who knew that a garden wedding would be so difficult?"

"Still, I wish that you would have married in the cathedral," Erza grumbled as Levy finished getting around.

Lucy dismissed Cancer before turning back to the girls.

"No way that Bickslow was stepping foot in a church and I wasn't too keen on the idea either," Lucy pointed out. "When you get married I promise I'll show up in the church even if the priests don't care for me."

Erza grinned, "Well, so long as you're there for my wedding."

The girls laughed as Evergreen finally finished dressing, the light blue dress reaching down to her knees in a tight fit. Lucy had to keep from rolling her eyes at the girl, she would never understand why some girls insisted on getting clothes a size smaller, but she wasn't going to argue.

"Do you know who Bickslow chose for groomsmen yet?" Levy asked as they started out.

"I know that Laxus is the best man," Lucy answered. "And Freed will be walking with Mira, but I have no idea who will be walking with Evergreen or Erza. It's been keeping surprisingly quiet about the whole thing."

The four girls entered the garden and Lucy was shocked to see the men that Bickslow had picked for groomsmen. Standing in front was Elfman, which Lucy was sure Bickslow had asked only to keep Evergreen happy as the two linked arms, pretending to not be thrilled with the match. Next stood Freed, who smiled brightly as Mira took his arm while Lucy admired the pair. The one that shocked Lucy was who was next. Gray stood there, looking seriously at Erza as the two cautiously linked their arms. Lucy nearly floated away with happiness that Bickslow would ask one of her friends to be a groomsmen even though he really didn't care for the pinkette.

Of course, last stood Laxus, who looked down at the blunette he was to be paired with in surprise. Levy was so tiny compared to him that he could have probably carried the girl down the aisle without breaking a sweat. The two linked arms and Lucy came face to face with Natsu, who stood there grinning at her. She grinned back as he took her arm.

Since Lucy's father had died, she had no family to speak of and Bickslow had been orphaned long before he even knew who he was, leaving Lucy with no one to ask to walk her down the aisle. She had almost despaired when her best friend had stepped in and volunteered for the role, much to everyone's surprise. No one begrudged him the right however. He had found Lucy after all, and, being her first and closest friend, he had more claim to the right than anyone else with the exception of Makarov, who stood at the head of the flower aisle to marry his two children.

"I'm so happy for you, Luce," Natsu whispered in her ear.

She grinned back at him, blushing lightly. She knew that a few of the girls were staring at the two, before Bickslow everyone had assumed that the two friends would end up together. Despite the fact that Bickslow stood at the front of the aisle, his eyes on Lucy, she knew that a few of the girls would be mentally comparing how she looked beside Natsu. That didn't stop her from smiling brightly, however, as he kissed her forehead before handing her to Bickslow.

* * *

Bickslow's heart was racing. He'd been surprised when Gray had agreed to be in the wedding. Originally he had asked Natsu, but the pinkette had refused after announcing that he would be the one to walk Lucy down the aisle and Gray had been a last ditch effort to keep from asking Loke. Gray had agreed with good grace however, and now the wedding was going just as planned. Until he saw Lucy. He smoothed his already smooth white tux with one hand as he stared at the blonde walking toward him.

She was beautiful. For a moment he felt sorrow as he looked at her on Natsu's arm. The two of them looked like they belonged together and he felt a little sad to know that he had ruined that idea. Then the happiness flooded through him as he remembered that it was him that she was marrying today. He grinned at her, amazed that she had agreed to marry him even now. His vows flew from his mind as he stared at her, taking her hands in his.

"You look beautiful," He whispered, walking her up the last two steps where Makarov waited for them.

She blushed, "Thank you. You look nice, too."

"You think?"

She nodded and he broke into the biggest grin he had.

The rest of the wedding flew by him in a blur as he pledged himself to the woman in front of him, knowing that the two of them would never have to part again.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Last chapter! Aww :( I always get feels when I write the last chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update and with such a short last chapter. I've been sick the last couple of days or else it would have been posted already.**

* * *

Gray finished his third beer as he watched the newlyweds danced to a slow, sappy song, impatient to be out of there even though the reception had started only a few minutes again. He stood, ready to make his way to the bar for yet another beer, when he spotted a mass of lavender curls heading toward a table where Lyon sat. Gray turned off course, intercepting the girl just as the song ended and another song kicked on.

"Wanna dance?" He asked.

Ilene smiled up at him, "Sure, just let me set down my plate."

He blinked in surprise at the pile of food on her plate. For such a tiny person she sure had a large plate of food.

"You'll eat all of that?" He asked.

Ilene blushed, "Yeah. I know I shouldn't, but I can't seem to help the fact that I'm _always_ hungry."

Gray chuckled, "Wow. You and Lucy really are a lot alike, huh?"

The tiny girl looked away, "I'm not much like Lucy-Chan, I'm afraid. She's always been much better than I am in everything while being so sweet about it."

Gray shook his head as they started dancing, "No way I believe that. You're like a tiny angel."

Ilene's blush deepened as she stared up at the Ice Mage, "Lucy told me that the two of you dated once."

Gray nodded, "Yeah, for a short while when her and Bickslow separated. It was stupid of me to even ask because it was obvious that she was always meant for that weirdo. It was nice while it lasted, though."

Ilene nodded, thoughtfully, "Well, what will you do now? Do you have another girl you're interested in?"

Gray stared down at the doll-like figure in his arms, "Sort of. She's kind of quiet, though, and I don't get to see her all that often, so I'm not really sure how she feels about me or the idea of a long-distance relationship."

"Well, I think she would still be interested in giving it a shot," Ilene replied, her heart racing.

Gray grinned down, his heart beating just as fast, "So you'd like to give it a shot?"

She nodded as he leaned down, kissing her gently.

* * *

Lucy watched the scene between her two friends unfold as she leaned into Bickslow. Her husband was holding her close as they watched couples dance around them. It was supposed to be a single's dance, but she could spot couples here and there that had snuck in on the virtue of not yet coming out as being a couple yet. She didn't care about that, however. Her mind was entirely occupied with the scene involving Gray and Ilene.

Her face lit up as she watched two of her closest friends kiss and relief flooded through her. She was glad that Gray had found someone for himself and she hoped that Ilene could fill that hole she had left in her friend's heart. Maybe one day the feelings that Gray had for Lucy would be replaced by the feelings she could see he was starting to develop for Ilene.

Lucy could only hope that would be the case.

"Looks like the stripper boy has a new girlfriend, Cosplayer," Bickslow whispered, pulling her close to him.

She nodded, before making a face, "Now that I'm your wife, do you plan on stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname?"

He looked at her in surprise, "No way! It was the first thing I noticed about you. I can't stop calling you that now."

She rolled her eyes before tugging on his arm, "Well, then I think if you're going to keep calling me that, you should definitely dance with me."

He grinned, "Any time you want."

She grinned back as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
